


Sounds Perfect

by ReceiverofWisdom



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Post Finale, world built
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReceiverofWisdom/pseuds/ReceiverofWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is ever-evolving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble requested to me by an anonymous. First time writing for this fandom, and I definitely have more in store that I'm working on involving Asami and Korra, and Kuvira and Korra.  
> I'm still figuring out how to write the world and the characters, so I suppose this was a nice test run. I feel like a lot of people are doing fics similar to this but hey, I haven't really checked.  
> I'm willing to take this fic further and make it multi-chapter, so feel free to hand me some feedback on this attempt.

“It’s beautiful.” Asami whispered in a breathless awe.  
  
With adoration about her, Korra tightened her hold on the other’s hands, lifting her stare to gape at the dimension around them, fluttering with various forms of incomprehensible life.  
  
When they parted, it was hesitant, as if the wondrous gravity of the world around them would mark their separation.  
  
The first thing Korra did was stoop and skim the ground for a moment, straightening and returning to the brunette beside her with a multi-coloured, primarily cobalt flower. Wordlessly, it was placed into Asami’s hands, and cupped there with preservation.  
  
In spite of the gentle effort, the flower separated its multiple rows of pedals before her eyes, only to disperse as hummingbird-butterflies into the air around the two, churning with a blissful breeze.  
  
Asami looked to Korra in kind, wholly unable to suppress the smile that boiled up from an unbridled happiness that, truly, had not been felt freely in too long a time.  
  
“I’ve stepped into this world for a whole three minutes and this is already the best vacation I have ever been on.”  
  
Korra broke into slighter laughter, and fumbled for a moment, catching onto the excitement that plundered through each breath before she finally purchased another grip into Asami’s hand.  
  
Leading her into one direction, the expanse of the land churned and brandished itself anew. In the sky above, an enormous planetary figure stood bold against the backdrop of blue, teasing the line where precious clear water met the horizon.  
  
Sand crumbled beneath every step as they followed the path that slithered from the portal towards a more tropical setting that bellowed an attractive waterfall, feeding into one of the separated bodies of water that encased the sandy walkway the duo of solitude occupied.  
  
It was balanced. As balanced and whole as Korra herself felt.  
  
 _In love_.  
  
It sounded perfect to describe how she felt when she reasoned through her emotions. She embraced the revelation wholly, being as it may that unnamed affection was easily returned to her by the Engineer.  
  
The opportunity to express those feelings became prime, and yet Korra continued to find herself lacking commitment to anything that did not deal with _smiling_ at the other and biting at her lower lip.  
  
Asami was the brightness against the dim grey backdrop of worldly happenings and since when was anything in her life last so distinguished and luminous?  
  
When they reached the opposite bank, where tan sands became alive with a fluorescent and energetic glow as day, over the span of mere moments, shifted to night, Asami turned and fell back onto the grass a bit further on, a suddenly firm grip pulling the Avatar along with her.  
  
When the two landed in a gleeful heap, backpacks discarded beside them, they were awash with the weightlessness of freedom in the new world.  
  
When Korra lay sprawled, and turned her head, the only weight that dare rest against her chest and shoulders came from the mystification of how _breathtaking_ the other woman’s eyes looked beneath the ethereal glow. The world that once rested heavy on her became buoyant.  
  
Without much grandeur of thought, Korra leaned forward, and was met half way by Asami in a shared state of mind.  
  
Electrifying.  
  
It felt like a first kiss all over again.  
  
When the charge subsided she was met with a lingering warmth that was bliss. Asami’s lips were soft, and when a stray hand tangled into her shorter hair Korra melted against her in youthful comfort.  
  
What family Asami lacked had been catered to.  
  
Such was the promise that Korra offered, and such had been inexplicitly accepted.  
  
When they parted under no amount of strain, they lingered, touching foreheads and sharing stares that spilled silent secrets beneath the blanket of the discreet world.  
  
They were taking charge of their direction, and in the aftermath of lost lives and torn diplomacy, the duo stood amidst the wreckage as a beacon, eager and rearing to rebuild and discover.

**Author's Note:**

> I see the Spirit World as similar to how the afterlife in The Lovely Bones works. One moment you could be standing beside a seaside waterfall, and the next moment you're on a glacier at midnight.


End file.
